Absolutely
by Cumcakesxxxx
Summary: LUKE IF YOU READ THIS I WILL PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE. Summary:This fic pretty much vomits cheesey-lovey-dovey. Songfic to Nine Day's 'Story of a Girl/Absolutely'. And yes, the song is by 'Nine Days', so stop telling me otherwise.


This didn't turn out exactly how I'd hoped, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!

Yes, cornyness ensues. Just let me know if its to much for you and I'll see what I can do to make it less corny. ;

**-Rated T for mild foreplay, the "B" word and the song I used drops the "S" bomb**.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto or the characters in it, and I do not own the song "Story of a girl"/"Absolutely".

This is NaruSasu by the way. Even though it's only foreplay, I do portray a semexuke type of thing here.

If you're not a SasUKE shipper, then I don't want to disappoint ;

Sorry sweeties, but Uke!Naruto makes me gag along with Seme!Sasuke.

--Characters are SLIGHTLY TINY MINISCUELY OOC **if **you squint.

Anyway, on with the fluffy foreplay and my first try at a songfic! (maybe that's why it sucks so much . )

* * *

_This is the story of a girl_

_**My blue eyes traced their way up from the pale skin of his neck, to those velvet eyes of his. My palms panted lightly and I felt my chest clench. **_

_**I kept my eyes firmly locked with his. I tried to stare into them, to break them down but I couldn't. Sasuke's eyes were like solid black stones…no--gems. Sweat traced a line down my forehead to my nose….I just couldn't believe it; had it really taken me so long to reach this position. This place I was standing in right now, face to face with the teme I couldn't stand? This place that seemed like an alternate reality. Where I was looking into my most hated enemy and questioning myself for not realizing sooner that his eyes were beautiful.**_

_**I saw his forehead ruffle after I released a pant of hot breath onto it. Could his skin really be that delicate?**_

_**Tears slid down his cheeks in two perfect lines, **_

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

_**I slid my tan fingers up to fondle a piece of his hair—and it was so much less coarse than I had imagined. It was even…soft**_

_**His gems started at me with a listless expression**_

_**I felt the muscles in my mouth move a little and I traced those pale lips hotly. They were cracked lightly open to allow a short but clean flow of cool air.**_

_And while she looks so sad in photographs_

_**Then my world slowed down, my body suddenly feeling a large release of heat and tension**_

_**Because I noticed his lips slowly parting**_

_I absolutely love it_

_**Into something I realized I could now never live without**_

_When she smiles_

**The **sun was hardly in the air. From what I perceived it was barely 6 am. I could only hear slight tapping and cloth shuffling. I opened my eyes a little allowing vision to leak in.

I saw the black haired Uchiha wake up and lift his hands to his eyes roughly, caressing his sharingan. He panted a little and his curse mark pulsed.

"_This is the day…_" I hear him mumble intensely to himself. I feel my heart drop just a little in my chest and I clench my pillow, feeling the warm wooden floor beneath me.

This is the day….

Right. Today our team was assigned a mission. Yeah, we're going over to a village Uchiha Itachi was reported at. I remember when we were given this information. Sasuke's expression grew hard. He was planning on killing his older brother today.

No…he was _counting_ on killing him today.

_How many days in a year_

We were on our path to the village.

Sakura was pretty interested in a squirrel that was following her around.

"I told you Sakura-Chan, if you feed it, it'll just follow you and beg for more." Said Kakashi sensei.

Sasuke hadn't said a word. His eyes were narrow and focused. His steps were strong and steady. Yeah, 'cause today was his day.

The day he was living for.

Today was the day Sasuke would kill Itachi.

Today was his day.

_She woke up with hope_

But what was this cold feeling in my chest? Sasuke was going to kill Itachi. But could it turn out like that time….that time that he got locked in one of Itachi's jutsus for so long, having to relive his most hated night….

I couldn't stand to see that again; to see his body twitching with every pained memory. His pale skin flushed red, sweat dripping from his form as he was forced to relive that never-ending nightmare.

And all I could do was watch.

No, I wouldn't let that happen again

I _couldn't_ let it happen again.

So when the cool, dry air of summer nights was out and owl hoots dripped from the branches of trees like large rain drops, I pulled him off to the sides.

His expression was hard but questioning.

"What is it, dobe?"

I sniffed, not allowing myself to make eye contact. I kept my gaze secured around his curse mark. It stood out like a large lump of coal against snow.

He stared at me and grunted. I felt the heat of his eyes glare at me.

"Sasuke!" I released, "I know what you're planning…. You….want to kill your brother…but, what if it ends up like last time?!"

I was finally able to push my gaze toward his face.

Heavy drops were rolling down. I watched as his hard expression trembled, desperately trying to contain his tears.

_And she only found tears_

"Sasuke…" My heart trembled and I gulped.

"You don't…know what you're talking about…teme…." He just stood there, body grounded like a plank, but trembling with the tears he fought to keep still and the sobs he desperately tried to keep in. "…my brother…he…. _made me cry_" **(1)**

_And I can be so insincere_

I staggered back a little. His lithe form was trembling and he had finally given in, letting the sobs and tears escape freely.

"Teme! I _told_ you to stay out of it last time!"

_Making a promise is never for real_

"But…why do you care anyway?" He spat. "You….hate me right? Heh…stupid dobe…." And Sasuke looked me harsh in the eye

_As long as she stands there waiting_

He just looked at me

"Sasuke…you're not strong enough to kill Itachi!"

He gasped, and I saw his body shiver.

That's what he was the most afraid of.

_Oh no_

The words he had feared more than anything else, the words that would jeopardize his meaning to live.

He stood there and stared at me.

Until he whipped his back around

And took off

Feet pounding against the forest floor.

_Wearing the holes in the soles of her shoes_

I saw his form slowly fading and I cursed myself for not following him.

But…what would I do? When I caught up with him what would I say…what could I say?

_How many days disappear?_

I don't know. All I've ever said to him were things like, "You just love the spotlight". What could I say to my enemy now…that would help him and…

_**Keep him with me.**_

That's when my eyes jerked open.

Yeah…

I wanted to keep him with me

_When you look in the mirror and say 'How do you choose?'_

Sasuke's shirt was being ripped against the vines and twigs, and he ran trying to escape Naruto's words.

_I'm not strong enough…  
__**I don't have enough hate….**_

_Your clothes never wear as well the next day_

Sweat matter his hair to his face, and pants escaped from his thin throat.

"Naruto…If I'm not strong enough…then what does that mean?"

_And your hair never falls in quite the same way_

He just ran, and the moonlight cast his running shadow to the forest floor.

"That means that I'll die…and he'll still be out there…"

_But…what do you care?_

_**What do **__**I**__** care?**_ _I'll be to dead to hold a grudge anymore, anyway…_

"But…" He sniffled "That also means I can't ever see you again and tell you that…" He pushed his words out in choked, gasping sobs

"I really don't hate you….."

_But you never seem to run out of things to say!_

"_Really…_"

_This is the story of a girl_

He huffed and his sobs resumed, remembering the blonde who was even more important than revenge….

Tears spilled from his coal black orbs and his knees quivered beneath him.

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

My legs pumped against the cold air, my eyes locked ahead of me, searching for the raven beauty to which I owed my heart

The boy who I would keep at my side no matter what

The one whose strong body could thrust a windmill shuriken 30 feet in the air

The one whose body took a hundred needles whipped at it to save my life.

The one whose body was strong enough to keep moving forward even after he watched his family slaughtered by a brother he loved deeply.

The one whose body cried and shivered before me, with its pale skin flushing, and small frame throbbing.

_And while she looks so sad in photographs_

But I couldn't help but think of that body doing something strange and foreign to my eyes.

_I absolutely love it when she smiles!  
_

Sasuke stopped his feet, he couldn't run anymore. His vision was blurry and incoherent thoughts seeped through his lips.

_And how many lovers would stay?_

He clasped his head in his hands

_Just to put up with this shit day after day_

and cried

_And how to we wind up this way_

until his throat felt raw and worn, and his sobs quieted down.

_Watching our mouths for the words that we say?_

My eyes scanned the forest until I caught sight of an indigo blur.

Stepping almost silently, I kept my eyes fixed on the lightly faltering figure buried in the trees.

_As long as we stand there wating_

I found him.

There he was, bawling his eyes out like a baby.

……..

Where was I looking so that I couldn't notice how feeble he could be?

_Wearing the clothes of the souls that we chose_

Sasuke is so prideful. I never knew he could cry like this. Of course, he'd never just go ahead and show it…

But, here I am, watching him crying like a little kid

_And how do we get there today_

_Heh…_

I stepped forward….and took another step…

and another,

Until I thrust my knees forward all together

_When we're walking too far for the price of our shoes!?_

Twigs caught to my orange jumpsuit and tore at it.

_Your clothes never wear as well the next day_

And mosquitoes nipped at my skin, as sticky sweat flattened hair to my face.

_And your hair never falls in quite the same way_

Feet pounded against the dry earth as I pulled the words that were so long stuck in my lungs, out in pants, words seeking for the ears of the one in which they were meant.

_But you never seem to run out of things to say!_

And I saw him turn around.

He limped away from me a step or two, but he was already so tired.

_This is the story of a girl_

His eyes were red and puffy, but his face was back to its firm, tenacious self.

His brows were clean and knit, but sobbing nonetheless.

He jerked his head to look at me,

"What do you want, dobe?" he sniffed

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

His body tensed and his face proceeded to flush when he brought a milky hand to it and wiped away tears.

"Sasuke…"

I stepped forward, "I…" I took my blue eyes and had them stare directly into his shallow orbs.

"I just want you to stay with me…"

He gasped and his eyes widened

I swear I could hear his heart beating then.

"Naruto…you…"

_And while she looks so sad and lonely there_

"Ngh!" He groaned, "You liar! I…I don't believe you!" He stumbled back.

_Was he going to make a run for it again?_

_**Sasuke, you coward!**_

I sprang forward, swiftly, letting my legs take an air of their own.

I caught him by the hips.

He just grunted and swished his head to the side, but not after bringing wiry hands to clutch defensively onto my wrists.

The moonlight made his skin glow purely white

And his hair trembled in the breeze, his eye lashes faltering when those silky bangs whipped against them.

_Haa, haa_

"Please, Sasuke, just…"

_Huff_

"Can't you just…"

_haaaa_

"**Stay with me?"**

_I absolutely love it when she smiles_

His shocked velvet orbs found my eyes as I traced them down his jaw line to his milky neck.

_**What was this place?**_

_This place where Sasuke looked like a moonlight maiden…_

**And I couldn't tare my eyes from him**

I panted and his body shook. Before I knew it, my hands were sliding up his torso; feeling their way over his structured body.

His skin was smooth but rough

His hair was frizzy, but soft

His eyes were hard, but longing

I hated him….

_**Who are you?**_

But I loved him.

I heard a surprised gasp as I felt my hands push his shirt upward.

_Your clothes never wear as well the next day_

His hair cascaded down, flowing onto the dirt. Before I knew it, he was lying in a bed of leaves with my body looming over him.

"Hn!"

_What kind of cute noise….oh!_

My hands were slowly traveling up his abdomen, stopping every once in a while to brush his skin.

_And your hair never falls in quite the same way_

"Naruto!"

The heat was _perfect _and I felt my body slowly getting hotter.

"Y-you really want me to?"

I responded by leaning down and nipping his neck, but only after lightly flicking my tongue over a patch of his moon-pale skin.

"Urg…ah!"

Was his response to my action.

"To st-tay with you…I mean…"

I grunted, "Just shut up, teme!"

"Mf! D-dobe!"

_But you never seem to run out of things to say!_

I panted. My body was getting heated and his forehead shook in response to my breaths.

_Delicate skin…._

I leaned down to kiss his forehead whilst taking a lock in-between my index fingers and fondling it. Ahh, his hair was soft and smelled of lavender.

_This is the story of a girl_

Tears slid down from black gems so smoothly, I thought of silver Chinese dragons gliding on a current.

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

"_Stay with me, Sasuke_" I whispered in a heated stroke of breath.

"….Yeah." He whimpered.

I accepted this as an invitation to tangle my tan digits in his hair and fall down on him with crushing force, locking our lips in a wanton kiss. I pried his frail lips apart and moved my tongue in to dominate his. His hands dug into my shoulders and he leaned in, eyes still open. He seemed reluctant, but willing all at once.

_And while she looks so sad in photographs_

I leaned in, moving down to his belly button. My arms curled around his shoulders for support. I kissed his belly, then rolled my tongue over it.

"Nggn!" He whined.

I felt my face blush madly and I jerked my head up, a little, but still kept my eyes at his belly button.

"W-wow…you're….Sasuke…uh….. _cute_."

_I absolutely love her_

His cheeks mantled in light pink and he contorted his face into an angry expression.

"Bastard!"

_This is the story of a girl_

Sasuke pushed his head backward and I heard the leaves ruffle from the collision. I looked up to find his head locked with the ground and soft palms pressed against his face to shield it from me and all the witnesses.

The night sky, the moon, the trees, the stars, the owls, and….the crickets that seemed to sing for us.

_Whose pretty face she hid from the world_

"_Keh…_" I chucked and wrapped my arms around his bare stomach, laying my head to it.

"Umph!"

I couldn't fight to reject an inward chuckle.

_He's like a cute little pillow….!_

The leaves cursed below us.

"Naruto! Get off!"

I only nuzzled his chest, taking in his sweetness.

He brought his hands to my shoulders

And I heard him sniffle

_And while she looks so sad and loney there_

I got up and looked down at him.

He must've noticed me taking in the delicious sight, for he brought his satin hands to lie across his chest.

I had to stifle a grunting laugh.

His face looked still and pouting.

"Stop staring, dobe!"

_I absolutely love her_

"Fine, then let me taste."

I moved in and swept my tongue over his collar bone, then leaned my gaze upward to barely catch the sight of him squinting his eyes, once again blushing mid-face.

_This is the story of a girl_

I smirked

He brought his hands up to cup the area between my ear and my neck and sighed.

The remnants of tears glistened in the corner of those ash eyes, just slightly latching on to the long bangs at the sides of his face.

_Who cried a river and drowned the whole world_

"Stay with me" I hushed

_Stay by my side forever…_

His eyes were half way shut, and they looked dreamy.

_And while she looks so sad in photographs_

"_Mnn…" _He mumbled.

I stared down on him.

I never want this night to end.

I just want to keep you with me forever.

How can I live without you?

_I absolutely love it _

He opened his eyes to stare into me.

My breathe hitched.

I watched his pale pink, supple lips shift

And I realized I could never live without him, now that I knew

I couldn't live without making him happy forever, now that I knew…

I stared down at his face, and gave a wary smile….yeah….

I know now….

_When she smiles!_

That I positively love it,

_When she smiles_

When he smiles!

* * *

Yes, I did just write that.

Yes, it was cheesy.

Yes, I mentally kicked myself when I read it over

But that doesn't mean you shouldn't review. ;p

**(1) Refers to the time when Sasuke was talking and said something along of the lines of he couldn't forgive Itachi 'because he made him cry', or something like that. O.o**

_With hearts, stars, and rainbow frogs,_

_Flouffy!_


End file.
